freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle3: New Enemies!?
Battle3: New Enemies!? is a episode from Super Smash Strongest Battle. Plot With Black Cherry Crash revived by Dr. Galaga, Zion "Pikachu18", Mordecai, Troy Burrows, Ian, Captain Planet and Cherry Crash will stop Darkspine Magma Dragoon, before it's too late. Continuity and Placement * Takes place episode 2. * A year after My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Transcript :(Episode begins with Another Build RabbitTank Hazard, Darkspine Magma Dragoon and Dr. Galaga) :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard: XBorgs! Bruisers! :Zion "Pikachu18": You ready? :Captain Planet: Okay. :Proto Woz Ridewatch: Proto Woz! :Build Driver: BANANA! LOCK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? :Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet: Kamen Rider! :Ziku-Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Proto Woz! :Build Driver: (in Sengoku Driver's voice) Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear! BananaLock! YEAH! :(Zion "Pkachu18" and Captain Planet transform into Kamen Rider Proto Woz and Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Attack! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz, XBorgs, Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form, Bruisers, Mordecai, Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Super Megaforce Red, Dr. Galaga, Kamen Rider Incisor, Cherry Crash and Another Build RabbitTank Hazard Form are fighting each other) :God Ryukendo Ridewatch: God Ryukendo! :Ziku-Driver: Armor Time! God Ryukendo! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz transform into God RyukendoArmor) :Kamen Rider Proto Woz God RyukendoArmor: Take this! :Ziku-Driver: Finish Time! God Slash Time Break! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz God RyukendoArmor slashes XBorgs and Bruisers) :(XBorgs and Bruisers are defeated) :(Scene goes to Cherry Crash dealing with Another Build RabbitTank Hazard) :Cherry Crash: So, Gohan Black's plan was to make himself find the Infinity Stones?! :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard: evilly Of course, Cherry. My brother, Gohan Black will find the Infinity Stones! :Kamen Rider Proto Woz God RyukendoArmor: Oh no, Cherry! :Build RabbitTank Hazard Ridewatch: Hazard! :Ziku-Driver: Armor Time! Yabei! Hazard! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz God RyukendoArmor transformed into Build RabbitTank HazardArmor) :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard: Oh, well. Kamen Rider Proto Woz Build RabbitTank HazardArmor Looks like you'll be facing me, now! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz Build RabbitTank HazardArmor and Another Build RabbitTank Hazard are fighting each other) :Ziku-Driver: Finish Time! Build! Hazard Time Break! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz Build RabbitTank HazardArmor kicks Another Build RabbitTank Hazard) :(Another Build RabbitTank Hazard transform back into Black Cherry Crash) :(Another Build RabbitTank Hazard Watch is destroyed) :Dr. Galaga: You may have defeated Another Build RabbitTank Hazard, but, we've got some new Another Watches too. :(Black Cherry Crash and Dr. Galaga shows them their Another Mario Watch and Another Sonic Watch) :Another Mario Watch: Mario! :Another Sonic Watch: Sonic! :(Black Cherry Crash and Dr. Galaga transform into Another Mario and Another Sonic) :Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form: Did they just turn into Another Mario and Another Sonic? :Kamen Rider Proto Woz Build RabbitTank HazardArmor: Yep. :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Now, the Reiwa Period has started and the Tournament contiunes. Dr. Galaga revived Black Cherry Crash... It's up to Mordecai and his friends to stop them and Darkspine Magma Dragoon, before it's too late! :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Katrina Hadley :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Battle3: New Enemies!? :(At Canterlot High School gym) :(We see Pinkie Pie with the checklist she's holding while talking to Sonata Dusk, when she made tacos for Lily Pad's birthday, until...) :Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute. Why are there two cakes? :Mrs. Cake: Oh, it's because Puffed and I brought two cakes for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Puffed Pastry: Also, we're rivals. :Pinkie Pie: You and Mrs. Cake are rivals during the baking contest? :Puffed Pastry: Yes. She won in first place. Also, I won in second place. :Pinkie Pie: You two have a history together? :Mrs. Cake: Yes. :Pinkie Pie: (looks annoyed) You two have a friendship problem didn't you? :Mrs. Cake and Puffed Pastry: Yeah. We do have a friendship problem. :Mrs. Cake: I've got something to show you, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: What is it? :(Mrs. Cake shows Pinkie Pie a picture of her nephew, Charlie) :Pinkie Pie: Who is he, Mrs. Cake? :Mrs. Cake: This is Charlie. My nephew. :Pinkie Pie: You're Charlie's aunt? :Mrs. Cake: That's right. :(Hardhat Rabbid arrives with a massive amount of Pepper Juices on a cart) :Hardhat Rabbid: Hey, guys, look what I bought something for Lily Pad's birthday party? A massive amount of Pepper Juices on a cart? :Pinkie Pie: What's a Pepper Juice? :Hardhat Rabbid: Pepper Juice is a soft drink that has peppers. :Pinkie Pie: Wasn't the commercial said about "Pepper Juice makes you peppy!" and "Feel the pepper! Pepper Juice, on sale now!" on TV? :Hardhat Rabbid: Yes. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Do we really need a massive amount of Pepper Juices on a cart for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Hardhat Rabbid: Oh, okay. :Pinkie Pie: Incredible. Are their any more of these Pepper Juices? :Hardhat Rabbid: Oh, yeah. I'll show you. :(Hardhat Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes more Pepper Juices) :Hardhat Rabbid: See. I have more Pepper Juices for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Sarah "Taffy" Maynston: Wow. That is a lot of Pepper Juices. :Michelangelo: Yep. :(Girl Rabbid, Baby Rabbid, Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid, Underwear Rabbid arrives with the Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels) :Pinkie Pie: Hi there, Girl Rabbid. Who are these Rabbids? :Girl Rabbid: This is Baby Rabbid, Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid and Underwear Rabbid. They got the Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Are you here to join the Rabbid Resistance? :Baby Rabbid: Yes. We are here to join the Rabbid Resistance. :Pinkie Pie: Well, alright then. Do you really need those Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Underwear Rabbid: Well, of course, we needed those Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Pinkie Pie: Well, okay then. That could work. :Girl Rabbid: That's right. I have a picture to show you. :(Girl Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes a picture of her, Baby Rabbid and Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid are holding the Purple Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels and Pink Pretzels at the Pretzel Island) :Nolan North: Is that you, Baby Rabbid and Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid are holding the Purple Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels and Pink Pretzels at the Pretzel Island? :Girl Rabbid: Why yes, Nolan, we are. :Lapinibernats: Well, I have more pictures too. :Leonardo: Really? :Lapinibernatus: Yeah. I'll show you. :(Lapinibernatus shows the Unified Heroes a picture of his first Pretzel Plant) :Raphael: Is that you holding a picture of you that your first Pretzel Plant? :Lapinibernatus: That's right, Raphael. I am. I have one more to show you. :(Lapinibernatus shows the Unified Heroes a picture of his Pretzel Plants at the Pretzel Island) :Donatello: That's you holding a picture of your Pretzel Plants at the Pretzel Island? :Lapinibernatus: Exactly. :Rainbow Dash: Wow. Nobody tell us that you have Pretzel Plants? :Lapinibernatus: Well, it did grew on pretzels too. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Hey, Lapinibernatus, I have to owe you a apology. :Lapinibernatus: What for? :Professor Mad Rabbid: For took your pretzels, sub, and used your technology. I'm sorry for took your pretzels, sub, and used your technology. :Lapinibernatus: That's all I want it to hear. I accept for your better apology. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Good. :Donatello: Here, Timber. I made this for you. :(Donatello gives Timber Spruce the Rider 555 gear) :Timber Spruce: Thanks, Donnie. :Donatello: You're welcome. :(FrankIe arrives, as she waves at her friend, Sapphire Night) :Sapphire Night: Oh! There she is! Everyone, I want you to meet FrankIe. :(FrankIe waves "Hi." to the Unified Heroes and their allies) :Casey Jones: "FrankIe"?! laughing That's a guy's name! :Dewey Duck: I know, right? shrieks :Casey Jones: continues :(FrankIe punches Casey in the arm) :Casey Jones: Ow! :FrankIe: Well, I hit like a guy! :Huey Duck: You had to pull a Dewey, didn't you, Casey? :Casey Jones: Yeah. And ow... :Eugene Harold Krabs: Ahoy there! Nice to meet you, FrankIe! I'm Mr. Krabs. And I like money! :Leonardo: Um, thank you, Mr. Krabs. I'll take it from here. Pleased to meet you, FrankIe. My name is Leo. These are my brothers, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. :Michelangelo: What's up? :April O'Neil: Name's April. Right over here is Keno, Venus De Milo, Karai and Shinigami. Of course, you already met Casey. chuckles :Huey Duck: So, you're FrankIe. Your mom, Vice Principal Luna told me, Louie and Dewey about you. And also, Rocko, Spunky, Heffer and Filburt. :Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe and Filburt Shellbach: FrankIe Hello! :Spunky: barks :(Louie Duck, Dewey Duck and Webby Vanderquack arrived) :Webby Vanderquack: FrankIe Hi, I'm Webby. And you already met Louie and Dewey, because they heard about you. Next, I'll introduce you to my friends, Lena and Violet. :FrankIe: Sure. :Louie Duck: Shouldn't we tell Guardian of the Hall of Legends about Vice Principal Luna's daughter, FrankIe? :Huey Duck and Dewey Duck: Yes, we should. :Huey Duck: Louie's right, Dewey. I think it's best that we should tell Guardian of the Hall of Legends about Vice Principal Luna's daughter– :(Guardian of the Hall of Legends arrived, as he cuts Huey off) :Guardian of the Hall of Legends: "Tell Guardian of the Hall of Legends about Vice Principal Luna's daughter and what?" :Dewey Duck: Actually, we were gonna tell you about Vice Principal Luna's daughter– :Guardian of the Hall of Legends: Future Omega Ranger told me about Vice Principal Luna's daughter, FrankIe, isn't it? :Huey Duck, Louie Duck and Dewey Duck: Yes, it is. :Guardian of the Hall of Legends: Oh. :Dewey Duck: So you and Future Omega Ranger know about Vice Principal Luna's daughter, FrankIe? :Guardian of the Hall of Legends: Of course me and Future Omega Ranger knew. :Huey Duck, Louie Duck and Dewey Duck: Oh. :Sunset Shimmer: FrankIe I'm Sunset Shimmer. These are my friends, Princess Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight, Wallflower, Juniper, Sonata Dusk, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy– :(Pinkie Pie pops up next to FrankIe, startling her again) :Pinkie Pie: And Pinkie Pie! (shaking FrankIe's hand repeatedly fast) But, we already met at the Starswirled Music Festival! :FrankIe: Y-Yes, I remembered... :Fleur de lis: (pushes Pinkie Pie) Thank you, Pinkie. That's enough. sighs Sorry. I'm Fleur. :(Haruto Soma, Secur-X and Indiana Rave arrives) :Haruto Soma: I'm Soma Haruto. Also known as Kamen Rider Wizard. :Secur-X: Greetings, FrankIe. My name is Secur-X. :Indiana Rave: I'm Indiana Rave. And right over there is Groot. :Groot: I am Groot! :FrankIe: I am FrankIe. :(Lance the Fox arrives) :Lance the Fox: Name's Lance the Fox. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh, and by the way this is Princess Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid and Piper Willowbrook. :(Arkayna, Em and Piper waves at FrankIe) :FrankIe: Okay. (waves back at them) Really nice names. Who's that? :Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. :FrankIe: A robotic nurse? :Hiro Hamada: Yep. Name's Hiro. This here is GoGo, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon. And our team is called Big Hero 6. :FrankIe: Wow! :Timber Spruce: I'm Timber Spruce. Gloriosa Daisy's brother, co-director and counselor of Camp Everfree. And of course, Rigby. :Rigby: FrankIe Hi. :Donatello: So, you're Vice Principal Luna's daughter? :FrankIe: Yep. Where's Mario, Sonic, Blueberry, Cherry and Planet? :Akrayna Goodfey: Um, about that. They're teleported to Metal 4, the world from outside and beyond New Earth. :FrankIe: They're teleported?! :Akrayna Goodfey: That's right. :FrankIe: And who's that on the ceiling? :(FrankIe sees Miles Morales, Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Ham, Peter B. Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse), Peni Parker, Spider-Man 2099 and Spider-Man '67 on the ceiling setting up decorations for Lily Pad's birthday party) :Miles Morales: Hey there, I'm Miles Morales. We're the Spider-Gang. :Spider-Ham: Do animals talk in this dimension? 'Cause I don't wanna freak her out. :FrankIe: faints :Spider-Ham: Is there something I said? :Gwen Stacy: Maybe. :Peni Parker: And this is exactly what happened when we saw your roommate, Miles. :Miles Morales: Yep. I remembered. Thanks, Peni. :Spider-Man 2099: Actually, guys. I wasn't here when the Collider happened which it did caused by Kingpin. I was in Nueva York and I traveled to Earth-67, which the '67 version of Spider-Man from Earth-67 kept constantly accusing me of pointing! :Spider-Man Noir: Okay. And I think you need to calm down for that. :Peter B. Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse): Yeah he's right, Miguel. :Miles Morales: Shouldn't we do something about her, Gwen? :Gwen Stacey: It's... It's fine. :Raphael: Donatello You don't think that girl is Vice Principal Luna's daughter? :Donatello: Yep. But, Pinkie Pie is the one who actually met her in the Starswirled Music Festival. :Sunset Shimmer: You mean Pinkie's telling the truth, Donnie? :Donatello: Yep. Pinkie's telling the truth, Sunset. :Princess Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: Oh. :(Principal Cadance arrived) :Principal Cadance: FrankIe, wake up. It's me. :(FrankIe woke up from being fainted) :FrankIe: Cousin Cadance? :Rainboom Turtles, Spike the Dog, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Shinigami, Keno, Venus De Milo, Sonata Dusk, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Sapphire Night and Timber Spruce: Cousin?! :FrankIe and Principal Cadance: happily laughing :(FrankIe and Principal Cadance embraced each other with a hug) :FrankIe: I'm so happy to see you! :Principal Cadance: Yes, FrankIe! It's been too long! :Michelangelo: Why are you here, Principal Cadance? :Principal Cadance: I'm here to see my cousin, FrankIe. :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars) :Sora and Blueberry Cake: Black Cherry Crash and Dr. Galaga turned into Another Riders that looks like Mario and Sonic?! :Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf: Yeah. With Black Cherry Crash revived and Darkspine Magma Dragoon hired by her brothers. Things went totally insane. :(Laval the Lion and Lloyd Garmadon arrives) :Laval the Lion: Lloyd and I told Cragger about Darkspine Magma Dragoon. :Lloyd Garmadon: Yeah. Let's hope Mordecai, Troy, Ian, Zion, Cherry and Planet will be okay. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. We better. They sure about this? :Laval the Lion: Don't worry, Sonic. They will. :(Scene cuts to Shadow the Hedgehog, Aria Blaze and Ruby Rose) :Shadow the Hedgehog: Aria, where's Planet? :Aria Blaze: He and Zion are with Mordecai, Ian, Troy and Cherry. :Ruby Rose: Guys. There's something you need to see. :(Shadow, Aria and Ruby sees a codex of the Unified Heroes) :Shadow the Hedgehog: A codex of the Unified Heroes?! :Ruby Rose: Someone's coming! :(Zerowing sees Shadow the Hedgehog, Aria Blaze and Ruby Rose) :Zerowing: You three are from the Unified Heroes. My name is Zerowing, cousin of Zenowing. While I was heading to New Earth to visit Principal Cadence, I saw Dr. Galaga with Darkspine Magma Dragoon, President Galeem, President Dharkon and the Brothers of Black. :Aria Blaze: Black Cherry Crash was revived by Dr. Galaga. And she's with Darkspine Magma Dragoon! :Zerowing: Then, we have to stop them before– :(Dark Mega Ranger, Mecha Red Samurai Ranger, Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger and Sea Gorgon arrives) :Sea Gorgon: You're not going anywhere! :Zerowing: You three, go. I'll handle this. It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger, ready! :Mega Dino Charge Morpher: Dino Charger, engaged! :Zerowing: Energize! Unleash the Power! :(Zerowing transform into Dino Charge Shark Ranger) :Dino Charge Shark Ranger: Shark! Power Ranger Shark! :(Dino Charge Shark Ranger fighting Sea Gorgon, Dark Mega Ranger, Mecha Red Samurai Ranger and Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger) :Shadow the Hedgehog: Let's go! :Aria Blaze and Ruby Rose: Right! :(Shadow the Hedgehog, Aria Blaze and Ruby Rose runs away) :(Scene cuts to Mario and Sora, facing Dexter 2007 live-action film and Kintaros from Team Martial Arts) :Announcer: Team Martial Arts! From Denliner Crew! Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form!! :Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form: My strength has made you cry! :Announcer: From the World of Bratz (2007 live-action film)! Dexter!! :Sora: Hi, I'm Sora. :Dexter (Bratz 2007 live-action film): Pleased to meet you. I heard about Darkspine Magma Dragoon. If you guys win, Kintaros and I will let you help your friends. :Mario: Oh, yeah! :Kintaros: Alright! Let's duel! Henshin! :Den-O Driver: Axe Form! :(Kintaros transformed into Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form) :Ritla: Ready, GO!! :(Mario, Dexter 2007 live-action film, Sora and Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form are fighting each other) :(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kyoryu Pink, Kamen Rider Den-O and Battle France are fighting each other) :(Back with Dino Charge Shark Ranger, Sea Gorgon, Dark Mega Ranger, Mecha Red Samurai Ranger and Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger) :(Dino Charge Shark Ranger, Sea Gorgon, Dark Mega Ranger, Mecha Red Samurai Ranger and Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger are fighting each other) :Dino Charge Shark Ranger: Mega Dino Charge Blast! :(Dino Charge Shark Ranger shoots Dark Mega Ranger) :(Dino Charge Shark Ranger shoots Mecha Red Samurai Ranger) :Dino Charge Shark Ranger: Shark Saber! Mega Dino Saber! :(Dino Charge Shark Ranger slashes Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger and Sea Gorgon) :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Proto Woz Build RabbitTank HazardArmor, Another Sonic, Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form, Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Mordecai, Cherry Crash, Super Megaforce Red and Kamen Rider Incisor) :(Black Cherry Crash kicks Cherry Crash) :Cherry Crash: grunts I thought Zion defeated you! :Black Cherry Crash: Oh, well. I guess I was wrong about me being defeated. fingers :(Heartless arrived) :Blueberry Cake: (On Monitor) Heartless? :Black Cherry Crash: [shows Cherry Crash the Memory Stone] Now, to summon a far-more powerful servant for me! By creating a Heartless version of Sunset Shimmer's friend. :Mordecai: Wait, you don't mean- :Black Cherry Crash: That's right, Mordecai. Wallflower Blush! :(Black Cherry Crash creates a Heartless version of Wallflower Blush) :Sonic the Hedgehog and Blueberry Cake: Wallflower Blush?! :Dark Wallflower Blush: Wrong. I am a Heartless version of Wallflower Blush. Dark Wallflower Blush. Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form You always knew that the Memory Stone is the dark part of Wallflower Blush's heart! :Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form: This is exactly you should be the only friend that Sunset has and- :Dark Wallflower Blush: No one asked your opinion, Planet. :Kamen Rider Proto Woz Build RabbitTank HazardArmor: I knew she's gonna sing. :("Other Friends" plays) :Wallflower Blush ::That's right I heard the story over and over again ::Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends ::That's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends ::Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends ::What did she say about me? What did she say? ::What did you do without me? What did you do? ::Did you play games without me? What did you play? ::Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you? ::Oh, that's right I heard the story over and over again ::Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends :Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form: Troy, Mordecai, Ian, are you alright?! :Super Megaforce Red: We're fine, Planet. :Kamen Rider Incisor: Who is she anyway? :Mordecai: I don't know. She looks like Wallflower Blush. But, evil. :Cherry Crash: I know Wallflower. But, can you tell me about her Heartless version, Mordecai? :Wallflower Blush ::Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying? ::I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing! ::Let's play another game this time I get to win ::Lives on the line ::Winner takes all ::Ready or not ::Let's begin! ::Oh, that's right I heard the story over and over again ::Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other friends ::Oh, that's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends ::Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other ::Other ::Other friends :(Song ends with Dark Wallflower Blush defeated Mordecai, Super Megaforce Red and Kamen Rider Incisor) :(Super Megaforce Red and Kamen Rider Incisor detransformed into Troy Burrows and Ian) :Dark Wallflower Blush: evilly It seems that you two are down. Oh, well. Once, I head to New Earth, I'll teach Sunset Shimmer a lesson, for abandoning me in Canterlot High School. :Mordecai: Guys, let's get out of here! :Zion "Pikachu18", Troy Burrows, Ian, Captain Planet and Cherry Crash: Right! :(Zion "Pikachu18", Mordecai, Troy Burrows, Ian, Captain Planet and Cherry Crash runs away) :Dark Wallflower Blush: Run, heroes. Run like the wind. laughs :(Scene cuts to Brody Romero and Rose Ortiz) :Brody Romero: Rose, where's Mordecai, Troy and Ian? :Rose Ortiz: Helping Zion, Planet and Cherry. :(Troy Burrows, Mordecai and Ian arrives) :Troy Burrows: We're here just in time! :Brody Romero: You guys okay? :Mordecai: Yeah. We're okay. :Rose Ortiz: Where's Zion "Pikachu18", Captain Planet and Cherry Crash? :(Zion "Pikachu18", Captain Planet and Cherry Crash arrives) :Cherry Crash: Rose Ortiz I'll head back to Blueberry. Aria and Ruby will meet up with you and Planet. :Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet: Right! :(Shadow the Hedgehog, Aria Blaze and Ruby Rose arrives) :Aria Blaze: Babe! [hugs Captain Planet] I thought I never see you again! :Shadow the Hedgehog: There's a codex of the Unified Heroes. :Zion "Pikachu18": The codex of the Unified Heroes?! :(Scene cuts to Mario, Dexter live-action 2007 film, Sora and Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form) :(Mario sees a Smash Ball) :(Mario grabs the Smash Ball) :Mario: [uses Mario Finale] Oh, yeah! Hi-yah!! :(Mario defeats Dexter live-action 2007 film and Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form) :(Mario grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Legendary Super Stars! :Dexter (Bratz live-action 2007 film): Congratulations. You got the gem. :Mario: Thanks. :Dexter (Bratz live-action 2007 film): Good luck. :(Dexter live-action 2007 film and Kintaros were teleported away) :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Another Sonic, Black Cherry Crash and Dark Wallflower Blush arrived) :Sora: Wallflower? :Dark Wallflower Blush: No. I am a Heartless version of her. Dark Wallflower Blush! :Mario: Did Black Cherry Crash summoned you?! :Dark Wallflower Blush: Yes. [shows them Another Zangetsu Watch] For now, I am Kamen Rider Zangetsu! :Another Zangetsu Watch: Zangetsu! :(Dark Wallflower Blush transformed into Another Zangetsu) :Mordecai: Did she became a Another Rider?! :Captain Planet: Yes. It was from the Time Jackers. :Another Zangetsu: [summons Dark Phantom Keyblade] Now, fight us! :(Riku arrives) :Black Cherry Crash: What?! :Sora: Riku! :Riku: I heard you're in Metal 4, Sora. I had a run-in with Mezma's friends. :(Cupcake Slash and Medusa arrives) :Cupcake Slash: Sora Hi, I'm Cupcake Slash. Mezma and Riku told us about you. :Sora: Yeah. That's nice. :Cupcake Slash: [gives Another Para-DX Ridewatch, Cronus Ridewatch and Cross-Z Charge Ridewatch to Mario] Tell Planet give these to Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi! :Mario: Got it! :(Scene cuts to Shadow the Hedgehog) :Shadow the Hedgehog: Adagio, Gentoku and I will fight you, Blueberry and Cherry. :Sonic the Hedgehog: You sure about this, Shadow? :Shadow the Hedgehog: Yeah. It's the only way for you guys help Mario and Sora. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright. :Captain Planet: Good luck out there, sis. :Blueberry Cake: Thanks. :(Scene cuts to Sonic the Hedgehog, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash facing Shadow the Hedgehog, Gentoku Himuro and Adagio Dazzle) :Announcer: Team Legendary Super Stars! From Team Mario and Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic's the name! Speed's my game! :Announcer: Team Rogue! From Team Mario and Sonic! Shadow the Hedgehog!! :Shadow the Hedgehog: Hmph! Fine. :Announcer: From Team Heisei Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Rogue!! From Equestria Ninjas! Adagio Dazzle!! :Blueberry Cake: Gentoku? You're here too? :Gentoku Himuro: Of course I'm here, Blueberry. :Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic, remember what I told you about helping Mario and Sora? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Right! We were helping? :Shadow the Hedgehog: That's right. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh. :Gentoku Himuro: Enough talk. Let's fight. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Right. Sorry. Let's do it. :Sclash Driver: Crocodile! :Gentoku Himuro: Henshin! :Sclash Driver: Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa! :(Gentoku Himuro transform into Kamen Rider Rogue) :Ritla: Ready... GO!! :(Sonic the Hedgehog, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Shadow the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Rogue and Adagio Dazzle are fighting each other) :(Space Sheriff Gavan and Yugo Ogami are fighting each other) :(Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Kyoryu Black, Shinken Blue and Vignette Valencia are fighting each other) :(Super Megaforce Blue, Black Panther, Korra and Black Panther (Shuri) are fighting each other) :(Jesse McCree, Mordred/Saber of Red, Captain Rex and Achilles/Rider of Red are fighting each other) :(Gavan Type-G, Hanzo Shimada, DekaRed and Kamen Rider Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) are fighting each other) :(Scene cuts to Captain Planet) :(Flashback appears) :Gamerpen: I think you and I knew about what Xigbar really was: Luxu. :(Flashback ended) :Captain Planet: voiceover I know you're still around, Luxu. What were you planning to do? :(Scene cuts to Rose Ortiz facing Zero the Jackal) :Announcer: Team Infinite! From Team Mario and Sonic! Zero the Jackal!! Team Weird! From Power Rangers Operation Overdrive! Pink Overdrive Ranger!! :Pink Overdrive Ranger: Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger! :Zero the Jackal: Make sure you don't let guard down, Rose. :Rose Ortiz: Don't worry. I will. Overdrive Accelerate! :(Rose Ortiz morphs into Pink Overdrive Ranger) :Ritla: Ready... GO!! :(Pink Overdrive Ranger and Zero the Jackal are fighting each other) :Pink Overdrive Ranger: Drive Geyser! :(Pink Overdrive Ranger shoots Zero the Jackal) :(Scene cuts to Zion "Pikachu18" and Aria Blaze facing Bowser and King Koopa) :Announcer: Team Koopa! From Team Mario and Sonic! Bowser and King Koopa!! Team Pikachu18! From the Heroes of the Minecraftian Kingdom! Kamen Rider Proto Woz and Kamen Rider Blood Stalk!! :Zion "Pikachu18": Bowser, are you and your brother, King Koopa are here to fight? :Bowser: Yep. :Proto Woz Ridewatch: Proto Woz! :Zion "Pikachu18": Kamen Rider! :Ziku-Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Proto Woz! :(Zion "Pikachu 18" transform into Kamen Rider Proto Woz) :Aria Blaze: My turn! :Blood Stalk Driver: Cobra! Rider System! Evolution! Are you ready? :Aria Blaze: Kamen Rider! :Blood Stalk Driver: Cobra! Cobra! Blood Stalk Cobra! Fuhahahahahahahaha! :(Aria Blaze transform into Kamen Rider Blood Stalk) :Ritla: Ready... GO!! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz, Kamen Rider Blood Stalk, Bowser and King Koopa are fighting each other) :(Scene cuts to Mario, Sora, Riku, Cupcake Slash and Medusa fighting Another Zangetsu, Another Sonic, Black Cherry Crash and Darkspine Magma Dragoon) :(Scene goes to Dino Charge Shark Ranger dealing with Sea Gorgon, Dark Mega Ranger, Mecha Red Samurai Ranger and Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger) :(Back with Sonic, Shadow, Blueberry Cake, Kamen Rider Rogue, Cherry Crash and Adagio Dazzle) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Let's finish this! :Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash: Yeah! :(Sonic the Hedgehog, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash defeated Shadow the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Rogue and Adagio Dazzle) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Cherry, get the gem! :Cherry Crash: Okay! :(Cherry Crash grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Legendary Super Stars! :Blueberry Cake: Alright, Cherry! :(Kamen Rider Rogue detransformed into Gentoku Himuro) :Shadow the Hedgehog: You guys done well. :Gentoku Himuro: Shadow's right. Cherry, I want you to have this. :(Gentoku Himuro gives Cherry Crash a Prime Rogue Ridewatch) :Cherry Crash: A Prime Rogue Ridewatch? Thanks, Gentoku. I'll have this for safe-keeping. :Gentoku Himuro: I know you will. :Adagio Dazzle: Blueberry, it's best for you, Cherry and Sonic to go and help Mario and Sora. :Blueberry Cake: We will, Adagio. :(Shadow the Hedgehog, Gentoku Himuro and Adagio Dazzle were teleported away) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Let's help Mario and Sora! :Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash: Okay! :(Sonic the Hedgehog, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash ran to help Mario and Sora) :(Scene cuts to Pink Overdrive Ranger and Zero the Jackal) :Pink Overdrive Ranger: I won't give up! I am a Power Ranger! Take this! :(Pink Overdrive Ranger defeats Zero the Jackal) :(Pink Overdrive Ranger grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Weird! :(Pink Overdrive Ranger demorphs into Rose Ortiz) :Rose Ortiz: I won! :Zero the Jackal: As expected from one of the Overdrive Rangers. I'll leave the rest to you now, Rose. Go and help Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry and Cherry. :(Zero the Jackal was teleported away) :Rose Ortiz: I will, Zero. :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Proto Woz, Bowser, Kamen Rider Blood Stalk and King Koopa) :Ultimate Ryukendo Ridewatch: Ultimate Ryukendo! :Ziku-Driver: Armor Time! Ultimate Ryukendo! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz transform into Ultimate RyukendoArmor) :Kamen Rider Proto Woz Ultimate RyukendoArmor: Aria, let's finish it! :Kamen Rider Blood Stalk: Right! :Ziku-Driver: Finish Time! Ultimate Ryukendo Time Break! :Blood Stalk Driver: Ready, go! Blood Finish! Ciao! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz Ultimate RyukendoArmor and Kamen Rider Blood Stalk slashes and kicks Bowser and King Koopa) :Kamen Rider Proto Woz Ultimate RyukendoArmor: Grab that gem, Aria! :Kamen Rider Blood Stalk: Okay! :(Kamen Rider Blood Stalk grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Pikachu18! :Bowser: Zion, King Koopa and I wishing you and Aria, good luck. :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz Ultimate RyukendoArmor and Kamen Rider Blood Stalk destransformed into Zion "Pikachu18" and Aria Blaze) :Zion "Pikachu18": We will. :(Bowser and King Koopa were teleported away) :Aria Blaze: What happens now? :Zion "Pikachu18": We gotta help Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry and Cherry. Come on, Aria. :Aria Blaze: Right! :(Zion "Pikachu18" created Time Mazine Progrise Key) :Time Mazine Progrise Key: MotorRise! Time Mazine! :(Zion "Pikachu18" throws Time Mazine Progrise Key to transforms the Time Mazine) :(Zion "Pikachu18" and Aria Blaze ran to help Team Legendary Super Stars) :(Scene cuts to Unified Heroes are being called by Zak and Zoe) :Nolan North: Darkspine Magma Dragoon has teleported to Metal 4? :Zak: (On Monitor) Exactly. :Lazlo: Gohan Black and Goten Black hired him to attack Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and the Super Mega Rangers? :Zak: (On Monitor) Yep. :Rose Heart: He got the invitation to Metal 4 to attack our friends? :Zoe: (On Monitor) Indeed, Rose. He did. :Lapinibernatus: This is cannot be happening. :Professor Mad Rabbid: I'll say. :Secur-X: Guys! This is serious! We feel like if we don't do something right now, something really bad is gonna happen! :Patrick Star: You're right, Secur-X. We wonder what Darkspine Magma Dragoon will strike next? :Future Omega Ranger: We're not sure, Patrick. Something's wrong with Darkspine Magma Dragoon. We're gonna find out and why. :(Scene cuts to Reiwa Kamen Riders and Mao Mao Heroes of Heart) :Kamen Rider Zero-One: Uh, guys? I think you need to see that. :(Raki Kiseki appears) :Raki Kiseki: Hi, my name is Raki Kiseki. I'm a second-year middle school student who transfers to Star Harmony Academy to become an idol. :Sheriff Mao Mao: Nice to meet you, Raki. Did you have the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket? :Raki Kiseki: (Shows Reiwa Kamen Riders and Mao Mao Heroes of Heart her Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket) Yes I did, Mao Mao. :Kamen Rider Vulcan: Guys, over there. :(Raki Kiseki, Reiwa Kamen Riders and Mao Mao Heroes of Heart sees W FangTrigger, Zero-One, Vulcan, Valkyrie Ikazuchi, Thouser, Ichi-Gata, Zero-One Flaming Tiger, Zero-One Freezing Bear, Zero-One Breaking Mammoth, Zero-One Sparking Giraffe and Valkyrie Lightning Hornet Ridewatch, REAL×EYEZ and Flying Ankh Progrise Key) :Adorabat: It's the other Ridewatches and a Progrise Keys. What's it doing here? :Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Well, come on then. Let's grab those other Ridewatches and Progrise Keys. :Kamen Rider Zero-One: Right. :(Reiwa Kamen Riders grabs the W FangTrigger, Zero-One, Vulcan, Valkyrie Ikazuchi, Thouser, Ichi-Gata, Zero-One Flaming Tiger, Zero-One Freezing Bear, Zero-One Breaking Mammoth, Zero-One Sparking Giraffe and Valkyrie Lightning Hornet Ridewatch, REAL×EYEZ and Flying Ankh Progrise Key) :Kamen Rider Vulcan: We got it. Anyway, let's go find something else. :Badgerclops: Yeah. :(Raki Kiseki, Reiwa Kamen Riders and Mao Mao Heroes of Heart are walking away) :(Dr. Galaga arrives and looks at the Habro Zetsumerise Key) :Dr. Galaga: Zetsumerise Key? I see. :(Dr. Galaga grabs the Habro Zetsumerise Key) :Dr. Galaga: A Magia is here. :(HumaGear Assassin arrives) :Dr. Galaga: Here. Take the Habro Zetsumerise Key for you will be the strongest Magia. :(Dr. Galaga gives the Habro Zetsumerise Key to HumaGear Assassin) :HumaGear Assassin: I will destroy all humans. :ZetsumeRiser: Habro! ZetsumeRise! :(HumaGear Assassin transforms into the Habro Magia) :of Battle3: New Enemies!? Cast/Characters *Mario: Charles Martinet *Sonic the Hedgehog: Roger Craig Smith *Ritla: Peyton List *Captain Planet: David Monger * Lloyd Garmadon: Sam Vincent * Mcihelangelo: Greg Cipes *Zak: David Gasman *Rose Heart: Bella Throne Trivia * It is revealed that Charlie is Carrot Bun and Mrs. Cake's nephew. * Baby Rabbid, Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid and Underwear Rabbid are joining the Rabbid Resistance. * Professor Mad Rabbid owes Lapinibernatus an apology. * FrankIe remembers Pinkie Pie, when she was startled by her at the Starswirled Music Festival. * It is revealed that Frankle and Principal Cadance are cousins. * Debut of Kamen Rider Proto Woz God RyukendoArmor, Another Mario, Another Sonic, Dark Wallflower Blush and Habro Magia. Gallery ED6QN0dU8AYmY8O.jpg|God Ryukendo Ridewatch Another Mario Watch.jpg|Another Mario Watch Sonic anotherwatch by cd rice ddbnsue-fullview.jpg|Another Sonic Watch Another Mario.jpg|Another Mario Kaijin hero another sonic by cd rice ddbnt2y-fullview.jpg|Another Sonic FG Charlie.png|Mrs. Cake shows Pinkie Pie a picture of her nephew, Charlie Hardhat Rabbid got the cans of Pepper Juice.jpg|Hardhat Rabbid got a massive amount of Pepper Juices on a cart for Lily Pad's birthday party Rabbid is sleeping on the cans of Pepper Juice.jpg|Hardhat Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes more Pepper Juices Robot and Two Rabbids.jpg|Baby Rabbid Underwear Rabbid.jpg|Underwear Rabbid Three Rabbids are confused.jpg|Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid Pretzels are on the submarine.jpg|Pretzels Red Pretzel.jpg|Red Pretzels Different Colors of the Pretzels.jpg|Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels Three Rabbids got the pretzels.jpg|Rabbids got the Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels, Pink Pretzels and Purple Pretzels for Lily Pad's birthday party Lapinibernatus and Rabbids.jpg|Girl Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes a picture of her, Baby Rabbid and Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid are holding the Purple Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels and Pink Pretzels at the Pretzel Island Lapinibernatus sees his pretzel plant.jpg|Lapinibernatus shows the Unified Heroes a picture of his first Pretzel Plant Pretzel Plants.jpg|Lapinibernatus shows the Unified Heroes a picture of his Pretzel Plants at the Pretzel Island Pinkie Pie congratulating Frankle EGDS47.png|FrankIe remembers Pinkie Pie Prs-darkred.png|Mecha Red Samurai Ranger Bluedark.jpg|Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger Gokai killer.jpg|Dark Mega Ranger Gokai killer saber by mattdrake86-d5z2tfm.jpg|Dark Mega Saber D938jez-3ba61ff9-2a7f-425e-814f-84cc9f108b81.jpg|Shark Charger Mega gaburivolver by mr memerald dcwfbjl-pre.jpg|Mega Dino Charge Morpher Kyoryu cobalt by kamenriderpegasus d938jcy-fullview.jpg|Dino Charge Shark Ranger 70996511 p2 master1200.jpg|Shark Saber Mega gabricalibur by mr memerald dcwfbiw-pre.jpg|Mega Dino Saber demon_wallflower_blush_by_legendary_spider_dcwla9p-pre.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush D2F2ZChUkAAMDth.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush's Another Zangetsu Watch Dark phantom.png|Dark Wallflower Blush's Dark Phantom Keyblade Another para dx ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcqnlcf.png|Another Para-DX Ridewatch KRZiO-Cronus Ridewatch.png|Cronus Ridewatch Cross z charge ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcpr4y4.png|Cross-Z Charge Ridewatch EFHgwnQUEAE EpM.jpg|Ultimate Ryukendo Ridewatch Dx zi o progrise key by spectrayt ddcq8we-fullview.jpg|Zion's Time Mazine Progrise Key Fanmade w fangtrigger ridewatch by zeronatt1233 ddi55sf.png|W FangTrigger Ridewatch Zero-One Ridewatch.jpg|Zero-One Ridewatch EAFxEuVUYAAbcId.jpg|Vulcan Ridewatch EAFxEuVUwAEVq-j.jpg|Valkyrie Ridewatch 74662527 258569741783259 5039777053462579462 n.jpg|Ikazuchi Ridewatch, Thouser Ridewatch and Ichi-Gata Ridewatch 75196180 170639257459578 6777556733165491438 n.jpg|Zero-One Flaming Tiger Ridewatch, Zero-One Freezing Bear Ridewatch, Zero-One Breaking Mammoth Ridewatch, Zero-One Sparking Giraffe Ridewatch and Valkyrie Lightning Hornet Ridewatch RealxEyez Progkey.png|REAL×EYEZ Progrise Key Flying Ankh Progrise Key.jpg|Flying Ankh Progrise Key EFIhnnOU4AAftzP.jpg|Habro Zetsumerise Key Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts